Young Justice:Angels
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: This is what i think what should happen if their is a season 3 of Young justice enjoy R&R (Hiatus)


Young Justice

Angels

* * *

AN: This is gonna be my version of what would happen in season 3 of young justice. Like how in season 2 it was called young justice invasion this will be called young justice angels and it will contain 26 episodes. It is a year after the invasion and very little has changed. The hall of justice was rebuilt and Night wing is back on the team as second in command. There is a new member of the team who is a GL. But before I get to the actual story line I have 2 ways to start the season but I am unsure about which wanna will be better to do so I am gonna let the readers decide. And once I have at least 10 votes then I will continue on from there. So here is the first way I might start it off.

* * *

WASHINGTON D.C.

July 4, 7:59

* * *

A girl was standing a mile away from the hall of justice, waiting for it to open. She brushed a strand of her scarlet hair behind her ear then took out her phone and saw the time change from 7:59-8:00. She then dialed a number and waited for the other line to answer.

"I knew you were gonna call." Her friend said sing-songy

"That's because you are psychic Cassidy," the caller responded to her friend.

"Well it doesn't take a psychic to know you are scared," The girl known as Cassidy pointed out. (A different Cassidy not wonder girl)

"Well I am just worried that the plan will work or not"

"Are you judging my magic" Cassidy asked faking being offended.

"No, just not a100% sure that it will"

"Of course it will, just stick to the script (metaphor) and everything will be fine"

"K cass, later gator"

"In a while dile"

The girl then hung up and put the phone in her pocket. She then took a breath of confidence and strided confidently to the hall of justice hoping Cassidy was right.

* * *

El Paso

July 4, 8:30

* * *

A 14 year old Bart Allen rang the doorbell to his best friend's house with the 14 year old DJ Taylor behind him. A minute later the 17 year old Jamie Reyes answered looking half asleep and half awake.

"Hey guys" he said finishing with a yawn.

"Good morning Jamie" DJ said smiling gleefully.

"Yo hermano, excited for the tour today because I am but, *slightly chuckles* why does she have to tag along?" Bart asked Jamie failing a whisper for the last part so DJ would not have heard it.

"Terrible whisper." DJ said looking annoyed at her companion. DJ was a smart girl about as tall as Bart. Her skin was slightly tanned with brown hair that some rested on her shoulders while the rest flowed on her back which only went down an inch. She had hazel eyes that looked a different shade when she put on her glasses for reading. Her outfit consisted of a jean vest with a black shirt with elbow length sleeves, a dark blue skirt with black Capri's and silver flats. For accessories she had a small silver pendent, black headband and a green lantern ring.

"Hey, don't hate the player hate the game." He countered

"I think I will just hate the player and I am coming, because I have taken the tour a million times, I know my way around like the back of my hand, and Jamie invited me." She stated very annoyed with the former Impulse.

"Can you two finish this argument later," Jamie interjected." I wanna get to the Hall of Justice before the tour starts so we don't miss it."

"Okay then, let's book it." Bart said rushing off leaving Jamie and DJ walking far behind.

* * *

That is one way I might start off the show but it is all up to you people, now option 2.

* * *

Venezuela Angel falls (The location is Venezuela by angel falls)

July 4 20:14

* * *

Sphere was flying towards the beautiful angel falls carrying wolf in the seat in front of the where the driver would be and the driver is super boy, with beast boy sitting in the back, and Blue Beetle and Green Lantern flying behind.

Green Lantern was a Caucasian girl with chocolate brown hair that stop at her shoulder blades while some rested on her shoulders. Her costume was a dark green dress with lose ended sleeves that ended at her elbows, black legging's, dark green boots, her green ring, and a black vest with the green lantern symbol in the middle.

They landed in a small area of the forest by the falls near some trees. The boys and animal jumped out of the super cycle while it curled up and the others landed on the ground. Then Connor contacted the watchtower.

"Super boy to watchtower, were at the site of the unknown disturbance, but from what I can see so far nothing abnormal" he said while scanning the area for anything.

"Acknowledged, scope the area for anything unusual" Mal responded.

They then separated and searched the forest for anything or anyone. After a minute of searching sphere was beeping by the river and blue beetle being the closest was first to get there and what he saw shocked him.

In the middle of the raging river there was a big rock sticking out with a girl passed out laying there. She had red hair and angel wings and that is what shocked blue beetle the most. The others got their the next minute.

"What is it sphere?" Superboy asked unaware of the girl in the middle of the river.

"Their," Blue said pointing to the girl on the rock.

* * *

AN: Those are the ways I could start season 3 but remember that you people decide and I will post the next chapter for a lost little angel before the 17 of June but until I get some votes enjoy.


End file.
